I Need You In My Arms Tonight
by CandyMoon
Summary: One-shot. Ricky worrys about his love, Candice, And listens to a song.


I Want You In My Arms Tonight

One-Shot

Ricky paced the room quickly, as though the world was about to end. You'd be surprised that there wasn't a trail of where he was pacing. Why was Ricky pacing? Because his girlfriend, Candice, wasn't home yet. Candice was a 16 year old girl who had moved in with him because her step-dad had kicked her out at 15. Ricky had his own apartment at age 16, but his birthday was in a few weeks.

**FLASHBACK**

Ricky had been sitting on his couch, eating a bowl of cereal ( Cocoa pebbles!) When a knock at the door drove his thoughts away from his food.

" 12:46 Am, Who would be here at this time?" Ricky asked himself as he looked at his clock on his wall. He set his bowl down and walked to the door. He opened it up, forgeting to look through the peep-hole. There, before him, stood a dripping wet brunnette with a bag over her shoulder.

" Candy?" He asked, shocked that should would be here so late. She looked up, eyes brimming with tears.

" Zig?" She echoed back, as she let the tears fall down her face.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

" God Dammit! Where is she?!" He swore as he looked down at his wrist-watch. 1:15 Am, Much later then usual. He couldn't take the suspience. Friday night, Or should I say Morning, and she was out. Who knows what could be out there! Muggers, Rapers, Drug dealers. Ricky shudder at the thoughts that ran through his head.

" Oh Please, come home, I can't take it!" He yelled at the wall, hearing himself made him more sane then he was at the moment. The stress was causing him more stacic frizz on his hair, but he ran a hand through it. He walked to his couch and tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't helping.

" I'll call Shannon, Maybe she knows!" He dove for the phone, which was on the other side of the couch.

" Come on, Come ON!" He yelled at the phone, listening to the ringing, then the answering machine.

_Hi! This is Shannon! I am not here right now so leave me a meaniful message and I will get back to you! BEEP!_

" SHANNON! SHANNON! ANSWER THE PHONE!" He yelled into the reciever, trying to get someone on the other end to answer. No luck. He slammed down the reciever and let out a frustraded noise.

" I can't take this," He said as he walked to his TV and turned the sound on, and flipped it toTuner. He flicked through channels until he found on that actually played music.

I Need You Tonight

Open up your heart to me

And say what's on your mind,

oh yes I know that we have been through so much pain

But I still need you in my life this time, and

I need you tonight

I need you right now

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

I really need you tonight

Ricky could relate to this song, The lyrics and the beat. It was sad a flowing, just like he was feeling right this second. He was scared for her safety, afraid she might be hurt.

I figured out what to say to you

But sometimes the words they,

they come out so wrong, oh yes they do

And I know in time that you will understand

That what we have is so right this time, and

I need you tonight

I need you right now

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

Was it somthing he said? He might've said somthing wrong to her after school! Was it cause he told her to do her homework sternly? He wanted her to get an education, while he worked for them. He never wanted her to be a High school drop out. He forced her to go to school, and excel. Was it wrong for him to want her to be smart?

All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more

And baby I know I need you

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

I really need you, oh

I need you tonight - I need you,

oh I need you baby

I need you right now - It's gotta be this,

it's gotta be this I know deep within my heart

No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right

All I know is baby I really need you tonight

Ricky did need her, Her heart and soul. He couldn't live without her, And he won't. The song ended then went to a commercial. He walked into his kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal( Cocoa Puffs). He grabbed the milk, pour it, then returned it to the fridge, with shaky hands. He plucked the bowl and walked to the couch and sat down. As he was eating, the door opened.

" Candice?" He asked as his eyes shot over towards the door. He dropped his bowl, spilling it all over the carpet. " Candice! What happened!"

Candice stood int the door way, hair a mess and a bruise on her face was forming. Her shirt was torn in 3 different places and her pants were muddy. Ricky ran to her, envoloping her in a hug and kissing her gentley.

" I'm sorry I am late, don't hate me," Candice cried as she put her hands on his chest. Ricky froze, and held Candice out at arms length.

" I will never hate you, Remember that," He told her sternly, and guided her to the bathroom. Candice sat on the toliet silently.

" Let me see your torso," He ordered as searched the cabinate for Aniseptic to clean her cuts. Candice stiffed slightly. He had never seen her body, she hardly even let him kiss her.

" Don't worry, I won't hurt you," He reasured her, and she took off her shirt so that she was in her bra. There were 2 visible cuts on her stomach, and 1 on her back.

" This is going to sting," He warnned her, while she preparded herself for the pain. He placed the cloth on her stomach and she screamed out in pain.

" God that is strong!" She spoke for the second time. Ricky smiled, against himself and the time. He cleaned the rest of her cuts and ordered her to take off her pants.

" Oh, um, I can live," She stood up and tried to get past him, but he held her back.

" Hun, You have to get them cleaned," He informed her. She was hesitant, but did it any ways. There was only one cut on her right leg and he cleaned it quickly. He tossed her a shirt of his and some of his boxers.

" Thank you," She quietly said, and put them on. They were much large then her, because he was much taller. He led her to her room and let her get in her queen size bed. He tucked her in and shut off the light.

" Zig," She called and he turned around. " Stay with me tonight.." This made Ricky surprised, she didn't like to be with guys sexually...

" Are you sure?" He asked and slid into her bed, next to her.

" Positive," She said. " I need to be in your arms tonight." Ricky smiled into her hair.

" I need you to be in my arms tonight"


End file.
